Of Mist and Midnight Skies
by Katherine Austen
Summary: [ set after evolution ] Michael and Selene struggle to pick of the peices in the aftermath, new discoveries and secrets plague them, will fate bring them more then they bargained for?


**TITLE: **Of Mist and Midnight Skies

**AUTHOR:** Kate of Claire and Kate

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything or anyone so don't sue me, cuz that would be horrid.

**NOTES:** My very first Underworld fic, that I abandoned some time ago, though never posted it. I decided after picking up the UE DVD to get back into it, changing some things around, Its set after Evolution. You'll probably notice a lot of references to Cradle of Filth in chapter titles and so on. Cradle of Filth + Underworld LOVE. Yeah, first Underworld fic so sorry if it blows, lol. Any advice/tips are appreciated as well as interesting ideas. Reviews are fantastic.

_**Chapter One: Heaven Torn Asunder**_

_Rise, ablaze, libidinous_

_Devildom voyeurs_

_Ascend to smother the light_

_Nascent aeons confer..._

_Chaos is spat_

_From the black eternal sea_

_Serrated mountains of mad shadows_

_Carving towards misdeed_

_Stormchoirs gather_

_A pestilential hiss_

_Sunset evokes Luciferian fire_

_The skies are ruptured like a knifed orifice_

_Supernal vestments hang tattered_

_Cathedrals shriek to pulpit oratory_

_Invasions scale Babel's ivory towers_

_Poised to sodomise a world upon it's knees_

_(Victory spent_

_Breathe deep benighted scent)_

_We are as a flame born unto the darkness_

_Desires burning in palatial glades_

_And virtues once aloof, now worming beneath us_

_Shalt see their children, pleasuring as slaves..._

_Attack!_

_Wreak atrocities on those we have despised_

_Judgements be riven, from the skies_

_Darkness empower let us master prophecy_

_Fulfilling destiny - the promised fever_

_Bedizens eyes paralysed with blasphemy_

_Written in flesh across the howling ether_

_Artemis_

_Spread the bliss of this Lupercalia_

_With stars erased, throw wide the gates_

_The infidel soon unmasks her face_

_Neath silken shroud she waxes horn_

_Sharpened to skewer dawn..._

_I am as a plague, born to the priestess_

_The secret amour of her archangelic rape_

_Jaded-eyed when my lovers, possessed_

_Screamed out their agonies, upon the stake_

_"The most August sorcerers of Hades_

_Darkly seized for me a throne_

_And the upraised scythe so terribly scribed_

_Vengeance in Jesuit blood on stone_

_From this ransacked celestial temple_

_I hold the prophet's severed head unto all nations"_

_Tremble before us_

_Lords of the star-veiled red sepulchres_

_Rushing deathwards, our Tartarean fires_

_Kindle pandemonia to furnace the earth_

_"Our voices are opened graves_

_Through which the never-dead escape"_

_From dank, abyssic dream_

_Pursuing ascendancy..._

_The enemy has held three seasons_

_Imparadised, whilst we writhed_

_To psycho-dramas penned by aerial decree_

_Now freed to plunder..._

_Heaven torn asunder_

Her lips were dry as she flicked her tongue against them, tasting blood. The blood that now coursed through her veins filled her with strange feelings and a new sense of power and purpose. The sunlight beamed down upon her and caught in the water droplets clinging to her hair. Michael stared at her, and it was as if his eyes had fallen upon an angel. Selene gripped his hand tightly in hers, nervous for what was to come, what path destiny had set for them.

Her hands slipped up to the wound in her chest and she concentrated hard. Michael watched her with intense worry, he didn't understand how she could be standing there before him, moments ago embracing him with a gaping hole in her body. She wasn't like him, she wasn't a hybrid and the terror consumed his body as he reached out to her. Selene stopped him with her free hand, bringing a finger to his lips. He watched the wound heal before his eyes. He had seen her heal herself before, but it was simple burns, not a wound such as this. As he doubted his own power, he realized he was doubting hers. He stared up at the sun through the hole in the ceiling of the old ruins and tried to think of how they would make their escape.

Selene's mind was elsewhere, she was overwhelmed by an unknown sense of joy, happiness that Michael was alive and Marcus defeated. She knew this wouldn't be an end to the struggles she and Michael had already begun to face.

"Where...?" Michael trailed off, he knew he didn't have to ask, as the look in Selene's eyes at that point told him they were finally on the same page, wondering the same thing.

"I don't know." Selene softly said, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

The stood for a moment, just happy to be in the presence of one another.

Michael had many questions but he did not know where to begin asking.

"This way." Selene finally said, motioning to a corridor. The entire building reeked of death, the stench of blood heavy on the winds that rusted through the falling walls.

Michael wondered why they both we alive, he believed that she was fated to him, his destiny and he envisioned children giggling as they ran on sandy beaches. He knew it would never be that easy for them, but he could hear the innocent giggles ringing through his ears over Selene's footsteps on the cool floor. He scolded himself for thinking so far ahead, for thinking of children with sweet smiles and sticky faces.

Selene reached back, offering a hand to him and he reached forward, holding her hand tightly in his. She never seemed like the ype to hold hands, but he wasn't about to complain or make a fuss about it, he simply enjoyed feeling her soft skin against his as he followed her through the dusty corridors.

"I have a cousin." Selene finally said. Michael tried not to laugh, nearly everyone had cousins, and uncles and aunts and families, but he stopped chuckling as soon as he remembered just whose hand he was holding. "Jordana, we can track her down and rest there. She is a death dealer, but she now belongs to another Coven. They ended ties with my coven long ago and forge some sort of peace treaty. I am surprised Viktor did not betray their trust as well."

"How will we get there?"

"I will make contact as soon as we can get back into some sort of village. They will send for us, given nothing has happened to Jordana. Their coven exists in Khabarovsk...I do not know where we will go from there, too many things have happened and I don't know how I will ever be able to sit down and take it all in."

"There's still too much I don't understand."

"In time, I will explain what ever else you should need to know, given we have time."

His knowledge of who he was now, a vampire lycan hybrid, still seemed so limited. He had no idea how many vampires truly existed nor Lycans. It had seemed that they were the only two left of either kind for a moment but he was proven wrong by Selene's statements.

"They won't accept me." Michael stated. Selen nearly scoffed at how silly and dramatic his statement seemed at first, but she let it sink in, slowly understanding his feelings.

"They wont understand, but we will make them." Selene stated. Even without Viktor's urging, the few other vampire covens that had split from Selene's were an accepting of Lycans and so called "abominations" like Michael. Selene's thoughts returned to varied members of her coven, as she wondered who had survived Marcus's chaos and where they had escaped too. It was Erika she was primarily worried about, who never seemed to think before she did anything and could cause much trouble for Selene and Michael.

Michael was relieved she was talking at all. Rarely did she open up and truly speak, but he could tell there was something different about her and he seemed rather pleased as he watched her walls tumble down again before him. He knew some people would find it strange of him to admit, but he knew he loved her. He loved her more than he could express with mere words as together they walked forward into darkness.


End file.
